Alexis Texas Movie Script
by alexisgal
Summary: Sometimes I'll play with my friends this game like Hannah Montana and we're making it into a movie. Enjoy and review! Also, I changed the names of two characters!
1. The Fight

Alexis Texas walked into the Santa Barbra house. What was a celebrity like her doing here? She lived here! Next walked in her drummer and fraternal twin Shane.

"That party was rocking!" She blurted out suddenly. She was like that: shy around teachers and parents, loud when they're gone. Shane gave her the evil eye. "That's because it was an Alexis Texas concert!" He didn't like to argue, but this time, it seemed he had to.

Alexis got all dreamy. _Great, _Shane thought, _another Cole speech. _Sure enough, Alexis took out her pink heart hair clip and said, "Well, at least Cole noticed me!" Shane was fed up lately because Alexis talked about her crush, Cole Sprouse. She now watched The Suite Life Of Zack And Cody more often.

Shane noticed something different about his sister's smile as he took off his red wig. "That's because you had something in your teeth, Alexis Texas!" Alexis gave him the evil eye back at Shane as she took off a red wig herself and picked at her teeth. She hated more than ever the way he noticed flaws in people.

"Well, next time next time Jesse invites me to a party, we can have Susan drive us! Her boyfriend has a car." As if on cue, in walked their fourteen year old sister Susan. She looked drunk, but that was because she goes gaga over Freddie Highmore, who said, "What's up" to her that exact night. She took off a hair clip that said Jess Texas on it and then took off a red wig.

"That party was awesome!" Susan said. She loved going to her sister's concerts only because of the party afterward. This time, Mary-Kate and Ashley were there and they asked Susan to go to a movie premiere next month, but "Alexis" – whose real name was Diamond- said she already had tickets to it, front row. The Olsens were in the very back.

Diamond loved annoying people, so she asked, "Why'd you get to go?" Instead of Susan pretending to not know, she heard Timmy - who was Shane earlier - blurted in her face, "That one's SO obvious! It's you!" She got so ticked off she yelled, "Duh, Turkeybrain!" Susan turned red as a tomato, and yelled, "Don't call him Turkeybrain!" Timmy looked pleased with himself. "Instead call him Turkeybutt."

Timmy himself turned red and shouted, "Turkeybrain was bad enough!" That was just the beginning of the argument that followed. "SHUT UP!" Susan said, loudly, because next door, the Abraham's baby Ginger started crying. "Stop yelling at me!" Yelled Timmy. _Wow! _He thought, _am _I _noisy today!_

Diamond stood up for her sister for the first time in, well, forever. "Stop yelling at Susan for yelling at you!" Susan then stood up for her brother. "Stop yelling at Timmy for yelling at me at for yelling at Timmy!" Timmy saw his twin's expression change so suddenly he felt like hitting Susan. Instead, he continued the argument. "Stop yelling at Diamond for yelling at me for yelling at you!"

Diamond wanted to argue, so she said, "Stop yelling at Susan for yelling at me for yelling at you for yelling at Susan!" Susan saw her chance to continue in the 'conversation'. "Stop yelling at Timmy for yelling at me for yelling at you for yelling at you for yelling at me!" Then the unexpected happened - their mom walked in, cheerfully grinning her goody-two-shoes smile. "Hi kids!" She said.

_Oh, it's on!_ The kids thought as they blurted out, "Stop yelling at us for yelling at Timmy for yelling at Susan for yelling at Diamond for yelling at Timmy for yelling at Diamond for yelling at Susan for yelling at Timmy!" The mom got confused, but realized what was going on. She took her part in the conversation.

"Stop yelling at me for yelling at you for yelling at Timmy for yelling at Susan for yelling at Diamond for yelling at Timmy for yelling at Diamond for yelling at Susan for yelling at Timmy!" Right before his wife Missy started yelling, in walked the father Timothy. _Is this what I'm supposed to come home to everyday? _He thought as he yelled, "STOP YELLING!" Everyone immediately got quiet.


	2. IT'S ALEXIS TEXAS!

**Okay, I didn't mean to, but I accidently erased the old one, so enjoy this one!**

Madison looked into the mirror. _I need to loose weight, _she thought as she turned to look at her clock. Midnight. Fortunately for her, school had was out for the summer. She got her PJs on and climbed into her bed.

In the morning she awoke. She went downstairs to find her favorite – but huge – morning meal that they only had on her birthday. It was the end of August. Her birthday was in the middle of February. The meal was – bacon, waffles, potatoes, and an omelet. It wasn't Montana's birthday either – her birthday had just passed the month before.

Timmy was Madison's twin, so it wasn't anyone's birthday. "What's up?" Timmy and Madison said. "This house is for sale!" Their dad said. Then their mom added, "We're moving to Malibu!" Everyone cheered except Timmy. Instead he screamed.

"Malibu? That's girly!" He yelled. Everyone came up with an excuse. Madison tried getting a tan before school started, Montana tried surfing, and Timothy tried flying kites – which is what Timmy loved to do. Finally, Missy came up with the right one. "I heard Hilary Duff sometimes goes to Malibu."

Timmy LOVED Hilary Duff…literally. He had her posters all over his room. Of course, this made him give in. "When we moving?" He asked.

Everyone laughed, especially Maddie. Lots of people called her Maddie. Timmy looked at her as if she were kicking him. She had to have seen him and Hil "accidentally" kiss. If it was an accident, do you think Timmy would put his hands around her head bringing her closer to him?????

This made Timmy jump up, grabbed Maddie's bacon, and leave. Maddie got more bacon though – even one more than she had before! – and she went to get things to take with her when they moved. They were moving next week. "Timmy, shake a leg! We're moving next week!" "This made him kick his wall, but Maddie didn't notice until she got to her room and one wall stuck out.

"TIMMY!" She screamed. She went into his room and "knocked the stuffing out of him". Then she asked, "Timmy, what's your favorite animal?" "Blue," Timmy said. "What's your favorite color?" "Monkey." It was actually the other way around.

When they moved, they had a big house just a block away from Zuma Beach. In the house, there was a big closet in Madison's room that you could go inside of. This was Alexis Texas's closet, but it was still HER closet. She had her own closet. Timmy also had one for Shane, and Montana had one for Jess.

It was across the street from another house that had a SOLD sign in it. They were just moving in.

There was a girl Madison's age. They were reading books from the Dear Dumb Diary series. Madison waved when the girl looked up, but the girl did nothing back. Then someone – it sounded like a man – called her "Sweetie Pie", and she came running.

_That was odd, _Maddie thought. Then she went in, too. She went in the Alexis Texas closet. She decided to try on the outfits. The green tank top with Alexis Texas was right there, so she grabbed it. She then put on blue jeans that had the Alexis Texas logo – Alexis Texas ROCKS! - and the purple-belt-that-looked-like-a-scarf around the pants.

She put her wig on and went outside. She didn't notice the wig was on her head and sunglasses were on – she wore sunglasses so no one would recognize that she was an ordinary, nothing special eleven year old – and then THIS made her realize it: "OH MY GOD! IT'S ALEXIS GABBY TEXAS! IT"S ALEXIS GABBY TEXAS!" She spun around having heard Gabby (the middle name she chose for her pop star self) and saw a black boy around her age with a white boy around a year older.

A crowd of people was outside, including the mysterious girl across the street. They all started chasing her, but not the mysterious girl. _Great, _Madison thought, _I'm already recognized here, and it's my first day! _Finally she said, "Oh look! Christina Aguilera!" Everyone ran in the direction she was pointing.

She ran to her own house and took off the wig. "I saw," her mom said, "And why did you use X-tina again?" "First thing that came to mind." Madison said.


	3. Madison And Timmy's First Day

**I have FINALLY updated! Okay, I changed the names. Big deal. I decided now that I shouldn't call the big sis Montana – Ashley is MUCH better! One more thing – I'm new here so I thought I erased the original, but instead added a new chapter.**

Madison looked at the school uniform, and then saw her brother eyeing it suspiciously. It was cocky. It was the uniform of George Washington Middle School. Her uniform was a black jacket, a white shirt, and a white shirt. Timmy wore the same, except he wore pants instead of a skirt. They also had to wear black shoes.

They walked to school on the first day. They didn't know if anyone from their school saw the Alexis Texas fiasco, so they didn't want to take their chances. They saw the bus at a red light, and there was mystery girl!

Madison was tempted to stop, but she was afraid to be late. She ran ahead to catch up with Timmy. "Have you lost it?" He asked. "No." She replied. She went into the school to find a very familiar face. It was Cole Sprouse! "Hi!" he said. "What's your name?" She tried to find the strength to say Madison Johnson, but then she was afraid he would recognize her voice.

She then remembered that being Alexis, she used a fake accent. "Madison." She replied, and then ran. She got to homeroom just before the bell. There stood a woman wearing an XXL shirt and really cocky pants. "Oh look," she said. "New ins."

Everyone turned to look at Madison and the mystery girl. "Say your names." The teacher said. They stood up at the same time, and got into an argument on who would go first. The teacher rolled her eyes. "The blond." She said. "YES!" Madison said, and then straitened her hair a little. "I'm Madison Johnson, but my friends call me Al…" She then realized she was about to tell the class her secret identity. "I mean Maddie!"

"Okay…" Everyone said, except Cole. He was to busy looking at her. Her face looked familiar… _Is that Lex? _He thought. Dylan, his twin, noticed him looking at her. Then he studied her too. She did look familiar. Then it was the other one's turn. "Ruby Collins," she half said, half whispered. _RUBY? _Madison thought. _THAT'S the mystery girl? Ruby?_

The class started after Madison said she was born on Texas, then moved to Santa Barbara, and finally to Malibu. Then Ruby said she was from Atlanta. The teacher – who Madison and Ruby discovered was their pre-Algebra teacher named Miss Ross – said.

The class learned stuff about fractions and other sixth grade math problems. Then the bell rang. Madison went to her locker, which wouldn't open. She banged against it around five times and said, "Fine. I didn't want my PE clothes anyway." "Here, let me help," a girl said. "Thanks!" Maddie called. She opened the locker, and then put in the combination in the one next to it.

Maddie's locker was black with a disco ball, lights, shoes, jackets, hats, mirror, jewelry, and of course school stuff. The other girl – whose name was Ashley – had a pretty turquoise locker with a surf board, tiki lights, leis, mirror, boom box, bikini, towel, beach ball, flip flops, a bag, sunscreen, and of course school stuff.

Madison was closing the locker when she dropped her backpack. She and Ashley got on the floor to get her stuff. Then Veronica noticed Alexis Texas' identity card to get backstage at concerts. "How'd you get that?" She asked pointing. There was no denying it. "If I tell you, swear you won't tell?" "Cross-my-heart-swear-to-die." "Stick-a-needle-in-your-eye?" "Madison! That's gross!" "Okay," She pulled Veronica into the bathroom. "Promise not to tell!" "Okay."

Just then Ruby walked in. After having a hard time opening a stall, Veronica said, "Kick it. It'll open, trust me." Ruby stuck out her foot. The door flew open. Ruby ran inside. "New kids." Veronica said. "HEY!" Madison yelled. "Hey, Maddie, I didn't mean you!" "Can you come over after school?" Maddie asked. "Yup." Veronica said.

They headed home. Timmy decided to take the bus, so Madison and Veronica could talk – but that's not why he took the bus. Remember, sibling rivalry? Gotta love it. Veronica asked Maddie, "What's it like being, well, famous?" "Great! And you know Cole from Pre-Algebra, Science, Art, and Woodshop? Well, he's Alexis' boyfriend!" "NO!" "YES!" They talked the whole way home.

"Hey, wanna see something cool?" "Sure!" They got up from the counter and went into Maddie's bare-bedroom. They walked towards a closet. "It's just a closet." Veronica said. "Or is it?" Madison asked. She walked to the very back, picked at a lock, and shoved at a door, and walked in. There was a HUGE room filled with clothes, shoes, handbags, scarves, sunglasses, and hats that she wore at premiers, concerts, album signing, and dates with Cole. Then Timmy barged in. "Can you BELIVE Mr. Libros?" He asked. "Yeah." Madison said. "He's only my favorite teacher slash my science teacher." Timmy noticed Ashley and he also noticed Maddie wearing a red wig. "OH MY GOD!" He yelled. "It's okay, Tims. She knows."

"Phew! I thought you were a goner!" "And if you tell ANYONE I'm Alexis Texas, you WILL be goner!" "Okay, okay!" "And what's with that whole 'Can you believe with Mr. Libros' thing?" Veronica asked, doing a perfect Timmy imitation. "He gave me an F!"

Madison grabbed his paper. "What is Photosynthesis? And your answer, the process of making picture tells their sins. I don't think so." "I think you got an F." Veronica laughed, Timmy grabbed his paper and left the room, and Madison said, "Works every time." Then she high-fived Ashley.

As she was telling Veronica what it was like to have millions of fans, Veronica had to leave. "Bye! See you at school tomorrow!" She called as she left.


	4. Ruby and Cheerleading

I couldn't wait five minutes to keep going. And I have only ONE review! From someone whose penname is InsaneandLogical.

Maddie was running because she was going to be late to cheerleading tryouts. She was voted captain of the cheerleading squad, girl's track, and many others. Track yesterday was BORING! Then there was Alana Fisher. Her dad was a multi-millionaire. (A/N: I don't know how I know what a multi-millionaire is.)

Trying out at track was easy. She naturally was a fast runner, and easily made the team, as well as Veronica, Madison, and Haley Gripping, a girl with huge braces and was unpopular. She looked like Eunice from _She's The Man_, but was a smaller version. Haley made the team because, besides the other three track members, she was the only one who tried out. The school needed four members – and no more than that – on track, ten on cheerleading, endless amounts on the swim club, eleven on the girl's basketball, and eleven more on the soccer team, all of which Madison was captain of.

Then the cheerleading tryouts. Veronica decided to try out, and she was co-captain. Madison came up with routines. The tryouts line was LONG! Then came the fifth "girl". It was Timmy wearing a wig. "Um, like, my name is Timantha Long," He said, obviously faking, "And I am in the sixth grade." "EVERYONE here is in the sixth grade!" Veronica said. "And I am gonna do a herkey with a few cartwheels and splits." He did a herkey – falling flat on his face – got up did two out of five cartwheels correctly, and then did the splits – and then yelled "OH!" like in a Chinese movie – and had to have the nurse take him out of the gym.

Then there were the rest of the tryouts. Finally was "Mystery Girl" Ruby Collins. She did everything perfectly. That night was Thursday – as long with the rest of the day – and Veronica got her parents permission to help Madison decide the cheerleaders. She finally decided on three girls, and Madison chose four. Then there was one space left, and ten girls. They got rid of Sarah Foster. That left Radica Sampson, Dana Finn, Belle Kettler, and Ruby Collins. "They were all pretty good," Madison said. "Then let's do the eeny meany miney moe game." Veronica said. They did, and added, "My mother said to pick the perfect one and you are NOT it." That got rid of Dana Finn. They did it again, and got rid of Radica Sampson. They had Ruby and Belle.

Then Ruby was the only one. They went on Madison's laptop and added, 10: Ruby Collins. Then they went to bed.

The next morning was chaotic. They went to school, talked about the ugly uniforms, and cheerleading.

"Was Ruby the BEST choice?" Veronica asked, "After all, she is new." "Yeah, and so am I." "Yeah, but you're a celebrity, and she's a klutz." "Let's just go give this sheet to the administration office." They handed the sheet to the cheerleading coach, Miss Denim. She was doing this job so that she could afford to go to college.

The bell rang for students to come inside. Even though they had an hour before school, they could still come in. All twenty-seven girls from cheerleading – including Timmy, making the number twenty-eight – came up to the list to find their names. The list was:

_Madison Johnson_

_Veronica Murphy_

_Edna Heckler_

_Alana Fisher_

_Susan Moore_

_Jenna Golden_

_Bianca Freedman_

_Bailey Freedman_

_Bonnie Freedman (the Freedman's were triplets)_

_Ruby Collins_

Ruby tried to make her way to the front. She finally found her name. She screamed. Then she turned around and bumped into Madison – causing her to drop her book bag and have almost all the contents spill on the floor. "I'm so sorry!" Ruby said, picking up Madison's planner, Pre-Algebra book, and her school map. "It's okay." Madison said. She grabbed a lot of her stuff and helped Ruby to her feet. "Wanna come to my house for a congratulation sleepover? I mean, I know we just met and all, but -" "OKAY!" Ruby said.

After school – it was a Friday – they went to Madison's house. Madison brought Ruby up to her room. "Make yourself comfortable." Madison said. "I'm gonna order a pizza." She went to the phone. She ordered a half and half pizza – olives on one side, pepperoni on another. She went upstairs to find…

**Cliffhanger! Heehee…I'm probably gonna update a lot – I'm on spring break! Yahoo! I love cliffhangers!**


	5. The Sleepover

…Ruby wearing her Alexis Texas wig! She screamed, and just then Ruby looked up, knocking off the wig. "What's wrong?" She asked. Just then she added, "Oh, nice wig. It looks just like the hair Alexis Texas has. I just LOVE Alexis Texas! In fact, I have her plastered over my walls!" She saw the look on Madison's face. "I know, we just moved in, but still. I saved my posters from my move in Atlanta. I miss everything about Atlanta, especially the Alexis Texas concerts in the summer. And, Clark." She said, with a smile on her face. "OOH! Clark's a boys name!" Maddie said.

"Yeah." Ruby replied, and then added. "You never explained about the wig, but, before you do, I have a compliment for you. You look like Alexis Texas, except the hair and glasses." "Everyone tells me that, right before…" Madison said, "Before I tell them this: I'm Alexis Texas." There was a shocked look on Ruby's face, and then she laughed. Laughed right in Madison's face. "HAHAHA! That's a good one! And I'm Hannah Montana! That is hilarious! Thanks for the laugh!" "RUBY! I'm telling the truth."

Then Ruby fainted. Fell back on the floor and fainted.

Then she came to. Madison offered to walk her down to the doctor's office. The doorbell rang. Madison helped Ruby to the door, and the whole way Ruby cried, yelling, "I'M DEAD! I'M DEAD! I'M REALLY DEAD, DEAD, DEAD!" Then Madison answered the door, yelling, "WHAT DO YOU WANT?! CAN'T YOU SEE SHE"S HAVING A MOMENT!" "Um, Point Pizza Delivery?" Came the reply. "I SAID, CAN'T YOU SEE SHE'S HAVING A MOMENT?" "No, it's okay, Maddie. Let him give us the pizza." Ruby said.

"Okay. Maddie said. "It's okay." "HEY!" Ruby shouted. "Is that our pizza?" "Yeah?" Madison said. "COOL!" Ruby said. Ruby dug into the pepperoni side and Madison looked disgusted. "How can you eat that?!" She yelled. "I still need my money." The deliveryman said. "Here." Maddie said, taking the bills out of her pocket. She was given two dollars and eighty-three cents change.

Ruby looked up. "I eat it 'cause it's good." "Well," Madison said, "I don't eat it because I'm a vegetarian." "Another joke!" Ruby said, her mouth half full of pizza. "Okay, first of all, it's impolite to eat with your mouth open, and second, I AM a vegetarian." "Then what about those rumors like 'ALEXIS TEXAS IN A SUSHI RESTURANT WITH COLE, CAMERAS CATCHING THEIR EVERY MOVE'?" Ruby asked. Laughing, Madison said, "That was a scene for the movie I'm gonna be in, Zombie Attack At Midnight. The director wants it to be PG-13." "But we're eleven," Ruby said.

"The director says that we can still see it. And he wants me to chose two people to be in it, hopefully a boy and a girl." "Too bad you don't know any boys." "What are you talking about? I have a brother!" "Oh, I… you have a brother?" "No you ding-dong! I said that because I want you feel sorry for me! Of course I have a brother!" Just then, Timmy walked into the room.

"HEY! Pizza!" He said. "Hands off!" Maddie said. "Ruby, I want you to meet my brother, Timmy AKA Shane, Alexis Texas' drummer." "You are very pretty." Timmy said. Ruby went totally red in the face. "Thank you?" She said. He reached out to grab her hand and then she leaned as to kiss him. He leaned in too, and then she backed up without him knowing. He fell to the floor and the girls laughed.

That night Madison had a bad dream.

**I'm letting you decide Madison's bad dream. I might open another story to go along with it. And I'm off Spring break. ******


	6. Sorry Letter

Dear readers of my pathetic excuses of stories:

This is alexisgal talking. I know I haven't updated in—well, let's see, a year now (my most recent update being Miley's Journey of Life and More Life), and I have an explanation to that:

I am quitting FanFiction.

No, no, I'm not quitting altogether. But all my stories were never any good, no matter how hard I tried. I was young and new to FanFiction and writing altogether. I had never written anything except my diary, and half of the things in my diary I wanted to throw away or burn.

Instead of quitting altogether, which I can't do, considering I love to write and need to post stories somewhere, I have made a new FanFiction account, which is called TohruROX2221. Depending on reviews, I might rewrite and transfer some of my better stories from alexisgal over to TohruROX2221 so that you may read them, and ultimately get updates. But I can't continue to write stories that weren't good to begin with. It's just in my heart to do so. I have already transferred a story without realizing it to TohruROX2221, and that would be Miley's Journey of Life and More Life, now published under the title So, Miley. This is a much better version, I'm not getting flames, the only story to receive flames also had the good points in the reviews in question.

So, I am sorry to say I will not be continuing alexisgal, not when so many people hate the stories. But I couldn't write then!!! I can't try to make them good now; people will notice the drastic incline in improvement.

However, to see my other works go to TohruROX2221 here on FanFiction, or, you may go to FictionPress and read my stories under the penname Madison52431. I just want to let you know that I am no longer writing my stories here.

I will for a fact, however, continue Zoey Goes To Hogwarts, as that is the one fic I am actually proud of in this account. However, there were rough patches, which I will be glad to work out. I just wanted to let you know. I'm sorry to anyone I may have upset. I beg you not to be too upset (that is, if you ARE upset). There are other authors on FanFiction, and I am still continuing on despite all of the junk I've written.

I'm sorry I have wasted your time.

Signing off for the last time,  
Formerly known as alexisgal


End file.
